Frozen- An Adult Version
by Emily.Writes.Anything
Summary: An adult version of frozen. Violence and sexual content. Warning: In later chapters there will be instances of non-consensual sex. Read on knowing this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ladies and Gentlemen, skinny and stout,  
I'll tell you a tale I know nothing about;  
The Admission is free, so pay at the door,  
Now pull up a chair and sit on the floor.

-Tyler Rager

In the late 1840's, within the small kingdom of Arendelle's castle walls, a small, eight year old girl slept. Her covers were pulled up to her chin, her long blonde waves cascading over the deep purple blanket. All around her were lavish objects, from her tall white wardrobe full of different dresses, all sporting the Arendelle colours, teal, purple, and black, to her huge four poster bed where the young child was sleeping. She dreamed of how it would be, one day, to be queen. To rule beside her two five year old sisters, Anna and Alice. She smiled in her sleep as she thought of her two beautiful sisters.

"Elsa. Psst!"

"Hey, Elsa, wake up! It's morning!"

"Wake up!"

Elsa groaned and rolled over as her sister Anna crawled on top of her. Anna's identical twin sister, Alice, ran to the window and drew the curtains open, letting in a beam of spring light.

"Go back to sleep..." Elsa groaned, trying to find her way back into her dream. But her sisters wouldn't budge, and soon Alice joined Anna in poking and prodding Elsa to get her to wake up. Elsa peeked at her sisters with one eye, the only visible difference between the two is that her sister Anna wore her auburn hair in two braids, while her sister Alice favored wearing her hair in just one. Elsa was just about to close her eyes again when she saw her sisters look at each other mischievously before whispering in unison.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

The three girls tiptoed past their parent's floor, Elsa leading the way to the ballroom. Elsa placed her index finger to her lips as the two twins giggled behind her. As they reached them, Elsa pushed the double doors to the ballroom open and slipped in, Anna and Alice following their sister close behind.

"Okay." Elsa said, a smile on her face. "Now we can play."

Anna and Alice giggled and gave each other a big high-five. The two girls pulled on the sides of the older sister's nightgown.

"Do the magic!" Anna whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, Elsa! Do the magic!" Alice echoed.

Elsa smiled at her sisters before turning her hands in circles, a small snowball appearing in her hands as she whispered.

"You ready?". The twins nodded and Elsa threw her arms up into the air, causing snow to fall from the ceiling. Anna and Alice started laughing at once, and they both stuck their tongues out to catch the snowflakes as they fell. Nothing felt better to Elsa than making the two most important people in her life smile, and soon Elsa was joining in on the fun with her sisters.

The ballroom quickly became covered in snow, and soon there were mountains of it reaching almost to the ceiling. Anna was the first to have the idea to jump from the top of the hills into the powdery snow down below, and Alice soon followed. Elsa sat at the bottom of the hill and caught each of the girls (using her magic) mid-jump, bringing them down slowly and gracefully into the snow.

"One at a time, you two!" Elsa called up to them, but the twins didn't seem to hear. Anna jumped first, and Elsa caught her, but as Elsa was carefully setting Anna down, Alice jumped from the hill. Panicking, Elsa quickly reached her arm up to try and catch Alice mid-jump as well, but her fear for her sister made her powers inaccurate, and she hit Alice with a burst of magic to the chest, and she fell down to the ground.

Anna let out a blood-curdling scream as Elsa ran to Alice's side. Alice was passed out cold, and her cheeks were starting to sink in. The colours on her once rosy cheeks faded, and her auburn hair slowly started to turn snow white.

"Elsa what did you do!?" Anna yelled at her sister. "Mom! Dad!"

Soon, Elsa and Anna's parents ran in to see what the commotion was about, standing in shock when they saw what was happening to Alice.

"Quick," The King commanded to the Queen. "Send for my horse at once! We have to take her to the troll king!"

Hours later, Elsa, Anna, the Queen, the King, and Alice were in a strange clearing in the middle of the woods, surrounded by small rock-shaped trolls. An old-looking one stepped out from a cave and turned to the King and Queen.

"Was she born with the powers, or are they a curse?" The king troll asked.

"Born with." The King answered, motioning to Elsa, "And getting stronger."

The King Troll proceeded to place his hand on Alice's forehead, giving a grave shake of his head.

"There is nothing I can do for her. I'm sorry. She's too far gone."

Elsa and Anna's mother burst into a fit of tears at the news that there was no saving their daughter, and the King of Arendelle lowered his head.

"But..." The King Troll continued. "I can mask their memories of it." The King Troll motioned to Anna and Elsa. Their father shook his head.

"No... they should remember their sister." He said firmly, but looked to Anna. "But perhaps... it is better for Anna to forget about the magic. That it was her own sister who caused it."

The king troll nodded and bent down to take Anna's hand, who looked at the troll wearily.

"I will remove all memories of magic from the child's mind, but I will keep the fun. Anna will believe her sister died during an accident when they were playing outside and nothing more." The King troll placed his hand on Anna's forehead, and before she could protest, she fell fast asleep.

Just as her sister died in her mother's arms.

Three days later, Arendelle's flag was at half mass, and the whole kingdom was on the hill, overlooking the sea. A large stone was placed in front of a hole in the ground where Alice's coffin would be placed. Anna stood beside her mother, clutching on to her hand. Tears ran down both of their faces.

The King and Elsa were nowhere to be seen, locked inside the castle walls. The notice that the castle gates would be closed from then on was a shock to the public, but the King and Queen had to keep their little secret locked up, so that she didn't harm anyone else.

As the coffin was brought into view, Anna broke away from her mother and ran to it, collapsing on it's side in gasping tears, screaming her sister's name. Her mother pulled her back and she wailed louder, grief struck for her sister.

As the coffin was lowered into the ground, Anna attempted to wipe her tears and whispered.

"D-do you want to build a snowman?"


	2. Chapter 2

\- Writers note: I apologize to anyone who has followed the story for an elsa/anna relationship, when I started this fan fiction that is where I wanted to go with it, but now I don't think that is where I am going to go with this. I have changed elsa/anna to another ship (I don't want to give it away) and I think when I finish it you might understand my idea of going in that direction instead. I also want to bring it to your attention that the character's personalities from here on out will be a bit less Disney and more realistic, it is a creative choice and I hope it is one that you support. I am also going to add a song at the beginning of each chapter to set the mood of said chapter, which you can listen to if you want to. Thank you all, I'm going to try and update bi- weekly. Love you! I -

watch?v=DqRC5tquyU0 – Somebody That I Used to Know, Gotye.

* * *

Anna looked at her porcelain white face in the mirror, the only disturbances in her ivory complexion being her freckles, which were so perfectly placed you would think they were painted on. Her hair was in an up-do, her lips painted with a thin layer of pink lipstick. Her hands clung to her wardrobe as she looked over her shoulder to watch her assistant, a plump woman with silver hair, tighten her corset.

"Tighter" Anna hissed, not in a rude tone, but from the lack of air. She wanted to look her best – today was Elsa's coronation, and the first time there were guests in the castle since they were children. Anna wondered what she would say to her sister, who she had hardly seen since their sister Alice died in an accident when they were children. Elsa didn't even show her face at their own parent's funeral two weeks prior.

When Anna was satisfied with her lack of air, her assistant helped her put her dress on over her corset, her chest nearly busting out of the dress from the push of the corset, a rosy glow displayed on her bosom. Anna checked her reflection once more before dismissing her assistant and heading out onto her balcony to watch the guests arrive.

Anna didn't expect so many people to arrive for the coronation. Every spot in the Arendelle dock was full of ships from around the world. People of all shapes and sizes littered the streets socializing with one another, talking about the young new queen.

After observing the scene for a few minutes, Anna made her way downstairs, every door opened for her on her way outside. Few people said hello to her, as few people knew who she was, but that didn't discourage her. Anna knew she was a pretty woman, and that she would draw more eyes at the coronation ball tonight, when the foreigners knew of her social status.

Anna weaved through the crowd, heading towards the docks to have a look at the gigantic boats, when someone ran into her with their horse and knocked her over, into a lifeboat, and almost right into the water.

"Hey!" Anna quickly looked up to see who the son-of-a-bitch was who just ran into her, when she was met with the concerned, beautiful face of a man. He had ginger-brown hair, sideburns, and he was dressed in a white tailcoat. But what Anna noticed first were his beautiful blue-green eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" The man blurted out quickly, dismounting his horse and giving her a hand up. Anna dusted off her skirt with her hands and looked up at him, a blush forming over her cheeks and chest.

"No, no... I'm okay." She looked up at him sheepishly, one hand moving up to scratch the back of her neck, an awkward smile displayed on her lips where her lipstick smudged with her fall. The man slowly moved his right hand to her lower lip and wiped away the smudge.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking into her blue, lapis lazuli eyes. This made Anna blush heavier and the man smiled. "I am prince Hans of the southern isles... and you are?"

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna said, curtsying to prince Hans, attempting to play it cool despite the nerves jolting through her body. Hans bowed to her with a kind smile.

"Will you save me a dance tonight, princess Anna of Arendelle?" Hans asked, looking Anna over from head to toe, taking in her dress, his eyes lingering on her bosom before returning back to her face. Just as Anna opened her mouth to answer, the bells for the ceremony rang, and Anna's eyes widened.

"The bells... The coronation... I have to go! I'm sorry!"

* * *

The coronation ceremony went by in a flash, and now Anna was standing next to her sister for the first time in what seemed like forever. She couldn't help but stare at her sister's beautiful exterior, her face was fare with no blemish in sight, her blonde hair was fastened up, only complimented by the crown she now wore on her head. Her profile was that of a perfect sculpture, and her body was slim, but she had child-bearing hips. In one word, her sister was beautiful, and Anna was extremely jealous of her sister Elsa's looks.

Elsa slowly turned to Anna, a small smile on her lips, but her blue eyes looked pain stricken. Anna looked away, and Elsa spoke up.

"So I guess this is a party."

Anna looked up with Elsa's words and nodded a bit hesitantly before speaking up quietly.

"Yeah.. It's nice.. we should do it more often."

Elsa let out an almost sarcastic chuckle, and before Anna could respond, Hans was walking up to the two sisters. First he stopped in front of the new queen and bowed, introducing himself and congratulating her on her coronation. After, he turned to Anna and asked her to dance.

Anna nodded and took Hans' hand as he lead her to the ballroom dance-floor. Hans placed one hand on Anna's constricted waist and Anna placed one hand on Hans' shoulder, their other two hands staying together. Anna had never danced with someone, and she stepped on Hans' foot quite a few times, but eventually she got the hang of it enough to keep up.

They danced around the ballroom for a few songs, the whole time Anna noticed more and more about Hans; she noticed how his lips curved upwards into a half smile without him having to try, and how long his eyelashes were. She noticed how one piece of his ginger-brown hair on the side of his head had a habit of sticking up in an odd way, and how his eyes sparkled when they danced under one of the many chandeliers in the room. He was a beautiful man and Anna knew it.

As a song came to a halt, they too stopped dancing and Hans stared into Anna's eyes deeply. Anna felt a self conscious feeling for the first time in her life, as if he was staring not only at her, but through her. Hans was the first one to break the silence.

"Will you show me around your kingdom, M'lady?"

Anna and Hans spent hours walking through Arendelle. They talked about their families and their kingdoms.

"I was close with my mother..." Anna started. "But not so much with my father. I think he preferred Elsa because she was next in line for the throne."

"And how is your relationship with your sister?" Hans asked as he followed Anna up a steep hill to a nameless destination.

"I honestly don't know much about her. Ever since my twin died when we were very young, she hasn't left the castle. And since Mother and Father died, well, I haven't seen her until today. She likes her solitude I suppose... We were very close as children."

Their conversation died out until they reached the top of the cliff. The roaring of the waterfall which was now below them took over the silence and Hans laid out his suit jacket on the dewy grass for them to sit on.

For them both to fit on the jacket they had to sit extremely close, and Anna felt her cheeks and chest flush again. Hans just smiled down at her and moved a strand of hair away from her face.

"I have met many princesses in my life, Anna, but you are by far the prettiest and the most interesting." As Hans spoke Anna's cheeks grew brighter. "I have never felt this deep of a connection with someone in such a short time.

Anna was shocked and she didn't know what to say. Her hands slowly got clammy and she wiped her palms on her dress.

"I-I feel the same way, Hans."

Hans cupped her cheek while looking into Anna's blue eyes, before slowly leaning down and kissing her, melting their lips together into one.

Soon the kiss became more heated and Hans moved his hand down to Anna's waist. Anna had never had this attention before, and she found herself unable to control her sudden urges.

Hans' suit was easily removed, but Anna's dress was less so. Once her over dress was removed, she removed her petticoat and Hans helped her unlace her corset, kissing down her spine as more and more skin was revealed. Soon he laid her down, removed her panties, and they were both conclusively bare.

The sex wasn't in whole amazing. Near the end Anna could tell why such a fuss was made about the deed, but the beginning was painful. Hans had pulled out just in time and now Anna's stomach was covered in, what Anna had read to be called Semen. Hans wiped it off of her with the sleeve of his undershirt and leaned in to kiss Anna, afterwards whispering,

"Marry me?"

Anna didn't exactly know what to say, she wasn't expecting that so soon, although she was expecting it at some point, while still out of breath she smiled up at her new prince and whispered back,

"Yes."

* * *

That's it for this chapter, thank you all for reading. I'm sorry it took so long for an update, but I hope I didn't disappoint you! I'm going to try to update at least every 2 weeks, but I am in University so it is very hard to keep on top of it! I do have a plan for the entire story so I will finish it! Love you all!


End file.
